The Story of the Sages
by LegendaryCucco
Summary: Saria, Darunia, Ruto, Impa, and Nabooru, five of the sages destined to aid the Hero of Time, have their own stories to share. While Link slept, they lived and fought in a world slowly changing into Ganondorf's evil heart, which wanted them gone.
1. Saria: Chapter one

Chapter One: Saria

Life for the Kokiri children was simple and peaceful, the type of world all children yearn for. The children lived in houses of their own, spent hours working their

own jobs, and followed the Great Deku Tree's wisdom. Each Kokiri has a fairy partner who stayed with them throughout their lives, making it very rare to find

a child without a fairy beside them. The only known Kokiri child without a fairy became a Kokiri because of his mother's dying wish. This young boy, this young

hero, was entrusted to the Deku Tree by a Hylian mother who was on death's door. The Deku Tree took the boy in and was raised along with the Kokiri, but

because of his Hylian blood, a fairy never approached him.

In the ten years that passed, the boy was denied by most of the other children, as being one of them except for one who whole-heartedly accept the boy as

a friend. This Kokiri girl was named Saria, with an ocarina in hand, and the heart of gold, she became the boy's best friend, much to the aggravation to some

of the other Kokiri children. The greatest legend of all time began and the lives of the young boy and his Kokiri friend were intertwined in its web of fate.

Saria woke that morning the same as usual: eyes slowly opening to the glittering green fairy that sat on her shelve above her bed.

"Good morning Saria!" The little friend chirped at the sight of Saria's blue eyes under her emerald green bangs.

"Good morning Breena." Saria said, then yawned and stretched her arms.

"Saria I have exciting news! I got a message from the forest!" Breena excitedly chimed as she floated into the air as Saria swung her feet onto the floor.

"Really? What's it about?" Saria asked getting excited to hear it.

"There's a new fairy in the village! She is Navi! She hasn't been in this part of the forest in ages!"

"Does that mean there is a new Kokiri, Breena?" Saria asked looking at her friend.

"There might be…" Breena said unsure.

A short while later, Saria had gotten changed into her usual clothes, a handmade green tunic given to her by the Deku scrubs in the forest when her old one

became too small or had a rip.

She put on her Kokiri boots and headed out the door with Breena fluttering close behind. Even in this morning hour, the forest children were already up and

about working or playing with their feet wet from morning dew.

"Saria!" A voice called. Breena sighed and Saria knew who owned the voice. The red-headed Mido raced up to Saria and greeted her with a loud, "Hey there

Saria!" He had a large grin on his face with his hair capped with a green hat.

"Good morning Mido." The girl replied kindly. Breena hovered lower, obviously she didn't want Mido around. Mido's red fairy hovered above the group then

noticed Breena.

"Hey Breena." He said, trying to deepen his voice to appeal to the green fairy.

"Hey Puck." Breena said nervously.

"Why not let these two be alone for a bit huh?"

'He's using that voice wrong…' Breena said to herself as the male fairy tried to be cool. The voice Puck was attempting to use was not meant for a fairy, every

other word began with his voice cracking or losing its pitch.

"I, the great Mido, wish you a good morning as well, Saria." Mido said in his usual way, "Would you like to join me out in my special pond in the Lost Woods?

We can bring whatever you want!" He smiled bigger, that is until Saria spoke the next line.

"That sounds great! I was just on my way to see Link, I'm sure he you love to join us!"

Mido's grin dropped off his chin and was replaced by a deep scowl.

"Why would you want him to go? He's not a Kokiri, he doesn't deserve to hang out with you!"

Saria cast her eyes down, she didn't like it when Mido ranted on about Link. Mido ignored her sad face and continued to mouth off about Link, "He doesn't

have a fairy! No one likes him! Why do you prefer him over me? I don't get it. I'm the great Mido, he's just Link!"

Before Saria could stop him, the young boy raced off over the stream toward the mouth of the pass to the Great Deku Tree.

"Well, I'll see you later." Puck said to Breena, and then flew after Mido.

"I wish he didn't get so jealous." Saria said. Breena shook with agreement, "It's a real pain sometimes." Saria took one last look at Mido who was now

stationed at the entrance to the Great Deku Tree's resting area.

"Saria!" A Kokiri boy said running up.

"Yes?" Saria said.

"Sorry about yesterday…"

"What do you mean?" Saria replied, confused.

"I forgot to cut your grass…"

"I didn't know you where cutting my grass."

"Well, Mido forced me to cut it so you would like him more than Link."

Saria sighed then smiled, "Don't worry about it, my grass will be fine."

The boy smiled back, apparently relieved he wasn't in trouble… or happy he didn't have to cut the grass.

"Saria!" Breena shouted, "I see Navi!"

Saria looked in the direction Breena was looking, which was toward Mido, who was angry and yelling at the little light blue fairy that had gotten past him.

Saria watched as Navi flew over the village to the opposite side then sprinting back toward Link's house, accidentally bumping in to the mesh fence that was

up. She shook herself off the bump then flew into Link's house.

"Link has a fairy." Saria said, then said, 'good-bye' to the Kokiri boy, who was standing in amazement. She ran off toward Link's house happy and the boy ran

off to tell everyone that Link had a fairy.

Saria made it to the top of the hill that lead to the tree Link's house was in. "Yahoo! Good morning!" She cried out waving her arm. In the next second, Link

appeared in the doorway with Navi floating about his head. He spotted Saria and gave a wave in return at the sight of his friend, then began down the

ladder.

He was wearing similar garb to Saria, with the addition of a green cap that hid most of his golden hair from the outside world.

Saria fan forward and greeted Link happily with, "Wow Link! A fairy finally came to you!" Link gave a sheepish grin and Navi chimed above him, "The Great

Deku Tree has summoned you Link, we must get going."

"The Great Deku Tree has summoned you? Then you shouldn't keep him waiting. After you speak with the Deku Tree, you should come to Mido's special pond,

he invited us. Okay?" Saria said happy for Link, who nodded in reply, and Navi gave a small curtsey. With that, the two went off to see the Deku Tree, leaving

Saria with a feeling that she was not going to see her friend anymore.

"Saria you look sad. What's wrong?" Breena asked resting on Saria's shoulder.

"It's nothing Breena, just restless sleep last night." She said, "Hey I have an idea, why don't we visit the Lost Woods for a bit?" Breena didn't have time to

answer as Saria smiled and began to run for the vines that lead to the entrance of the Lost Woods.

END OF CHAPTER ONE

**I have this and others posted to my blog with the link in my profile , if you are interested in my writing you might like my other blogs.


	2. Saria: Chapter Two

Saria's Chapter Two

Saria stood on the bridge staring out into the distant land Hyrule Field just visible as a spot of light further past the bridge.

"That's where Link is going to go, isn't it." Saria said, knowing her friend was going to leave.

As if on cue, Saria heard footsteps behind her and Link stepped onto the bridge, with worried eyes and sorrow etched on his face.

"I knew you leave one day Link, "She began, "Because you are different than me and my friends. But that's alright; we'll still be friends, won't we?"

She smiled and Link smiled back, both truly not seeing their leaving for good but for a short time.

"Here is something to remember me with." Saria said fishing out an ocarina she made, "When you think of the forest or me, play the ocarina, then you won't

feel so alone." Link took the ocarina and held it thoughtfully.

"I'll see you when you get back." Saria said then gave Link a hug, tears starting to sting her eyes. When they let go, the young boy took a step backward

then hurried out of the forest onto the open plain of Hyrule.

"He'll be back Saria." Breena said, "Don't worry."

"I know." Saria said, and then tear slipped down her face. She and Breena knew he probably wasn't coming back for a while.

The silhouette of Link became smaller and smaller as he made his way to Hyrule Field. Saria picked her ocarina from her hip pocket and played a slow,

sorrowful song that the trees echoed into the woods.

Breena sat down on Saria's shoulder and listened as her friend played her song. Once the forest was saturated with her sad song, she lifted the tune to

symbolize an old saying, 'with every meeting there must be a good bye, but that parting need not last forever'.

When Saria was satisfied that she had given Link a proper farewell from the forest, she stopped playing, letting the last of the notes circle the forest.

"Come along Breena, time to tell the others." Saria said solemnly. The two turned away from the bridge back toward the village, about to tell the others of

Link.

"Link left?" A girl asked when Saria called to give the news, "But Kokiri can't live outside the forest!"

"He left because he is a murderer!" Someone cried out.

The small group of Kokiri parted a bit to let Mido pass though. His eyes were red from crying, he had a sniffle in his voice, but he still strolled to the center with

Saria.

"He murdered the Great Deku Tree! He killed him and ran!" Mido shouted.

Saria's heart stopped for a moment then she processed what Mido had said, "The Deku Tree… is dead?"

Mido nodded and wiped at his eye for a moment, "Link's the one that killed him too!"

"Link killed… the Deku Tree?" Saria was taken back for a moment, not believing it.

Breena raised her arm when she realized that Saria was about to run but it was too late, the girl had already bolted from the crowd and headed toward the

Deku Tree's council. She found that the Deku Tree was indeed, dead. His bark was now a lifeless grey color and his voice was silent. Saria cried out as the

Kokiri children entered the area too.

"See! Link killed him! I knew it! He wasn't a real Kokiri!" Mido shouted.

The air felt the heat from the angry Kokiri who believed Mido, and they began crying out that Link was forever banished.

"Link didn't kill him…" Saria said in a whisper, "He couldn't have…"

"He killed him Saria!" Mido said, "He wasn't a true Kokiri so he took it out on him, and with the Kokiri sword!"

"Mido!" Saria yelled, "Link wouldn't kill anyone, he is too kind, he loved the Deku Tree as we all do."

Mido was startled by her outburst, but another Kokiri asked, "Then how did he die?"

"I don't know…" Saria replied.

"I'm sure I can answer that." A loud voice came from the Deku Tree itself.

"Deku Tree?" Saria asked hopeful that he was still alive. The voice instead belonged to a large owl, one who was perched on one of the Great Deku Tree's

many branches with its eyes closed and head upside down.

"Allow me to introduce myself; I am Kaepora Gaebora, a forest guardian spirit. I am here to the death of the Deku Tree, my oldest friend."

"Link killed him!" Mido cried out, "He did it because he wasn't a true Kokiri!"

The owl who'd a bit then flipped its head right side up, opening his eyes in the process.

"You would be the Kokiri Mido would you not? Who! Don't be so quick to write Link as the murderer, especially since you were not present yourself at the time

of death. The only ones who would know how this passing came to be would be Link and Navi themselves.

"The Great Deku Tree knew of his passing many weeks ago, when he sensed a dark power looming. He called Navi to Link to guide him on a great journey the

young boy must embark on. My guess would be that something attacked the Deku Tree and Link almost saved him."

Kaepora who'd again then continued, "Do not mourn the Deku Tree's passing, he will be reborn again as the last forest guardian before him did. The Deku

Tree isn't gone; he still lives inside the forest; inside of each of you."

The Kokiri looked at each other with a few anxious faces then back to the wise owl.

"Who!" The owl asked then stretched his neck forward, "Would you like to hear what I said again?"

After a moment of silence the owl pulled his head back to his body then began to fly. Saria watched the great owl fly into the air and vanish into the sky.

"I'm not convinced that Link is innocent." Mido said later in the day, "That old owl didn't know anything! Grumble…"

"Mido, relax. It's not a good idea to call a guardian dumb." A kokiri boy warned, but Mido ignored him and continued to rant about the owl's ignorance.

Saria sat on a stone a bit away from the small group of children whom Mido would keep repeating his story about Link.

"Kaepora Gaebora is one of the wisest guardians the forest has!" Breena chimed, "Don't let Mido annoy you too much; that idiot just won't let things go."

"It's not that Breena." Saria said, "Mido is the most heart-broken about the death of the Deku Tree. He doesn't know how he died so he is going with Link as

the murderer out of fear and pain." Saria corrected, "But you're right, he should trust the Great Owl and leave the issue alone."

Saria felt smaller than ever before, in one day she lost her parent, her best friend, and all her other friends were doing nothing more than abuse Link's name

and the death of the Great Deku Tree. Saria shrunk away from the Kokiri, and retreated into her only safe haven: The Lost Woods. A forest so deep and dark

that any who enter it usually become lost and forced out of the woods, either to a new place or back the way they came.

Sometimes though, when certain people become lost they become something else. When adults are lost, they become Stalfoes, losing their bodies to the

magic in the forest. When children become lost they become Skull Children, forest beings who live mysteriously, but usually love music and mischief.

One Skull Kid watched Saria as she ran into the Lost Woods and became curious. He picked up his flute and began to follow the Kokiri girl, all the way to the

Sacred Forest Meadow.

Saria had always felt safe in the Forest Meadow, she would race through the maze, playing her music and entertaining the Deku Scrubs that lived there. At

the steps she would sprint to where her favorite place to play music; an old stump beneath a balcony.

She didn't know what was in it but she always felt a connection to it. This time though, she ran through crying, causing alarm for the Deku Scrubs who were

expecting sweet and fun songs, not an upset young girl.

Once to the stump Saria fell to her knees and cried over it. She cried for Link, for the Deku Tree, and for everyone to get along. She cried for things to go back

to a few days ago, before she felt something strange in the air.

The Skull Kid hopped onto a tree branch and watched the sad girl and felt sad himself. He hadn't been in the forest too long to know who the girl was but still

he felt as if a tear would leak from his eye, for whatever was ailing this small girl…

END OF CHAPTER TWO

**I have this and others posted to my blog with the link in my profile , if you are interested in my writing you might like my other blogs


	3. Saria: Chapter Three

Chapter Three: Saria

Breena finally caught up to her Kokiri friend and shouted her name, "Saria! Are you alright!"

Saria wiped a tear then said, "I will be." Breena, having such a strong bond with Saria, instantly knew what was wrong.

"The owl is right, the Deku Tree will come back, and Link will return as well. Everything will be alright." Breena assured, "And once they come back, the others will be happy again!"

Saria gave a weak smile and said, "Thank you Breena, I'm sure you're right." She then pulled herself up and climbed onto the stump letting her legs swing along the side of the bark.

The Ocarina appeared in her hands and in a few hesitant seconds, Saria began to play her song for the forest, though it was a bit slower than usual. She got a reaction from the forest as the tune began to grow and become more uplifting with each note of that song.

The Skull Kid felt the power in the song, and began to sway at its majestic beat, and when the tree he was standing on began to sway with the song, the Skull Kid lost his footing and fell onto the forest ground in front of where Saria was playing.

The girl stopped playing in alarm and asked the kid if he was alright. The Skull Kid picked himself up as he was saying, "Of course… I'm fine." He had a slight attitude in his voice but it broke midway through the reply. Saria looked at the boy with kind eyes, and could tell that he was nervous or at the very least, embarrassed at falling from the sky.

"You play… pretty." He said, putting his hands behind his back. Saria gave a blank look back at the child then smiled sweetly. "Thank you, I made this song and this ocarina myself." She accepted the compliment from the strange boy, it made her feel a bit better.

"You did well with it." Skull Kid said becoming a little less shy, "With both… I mean."

An awkward moment passed for a moment, and then Skull Kid decided it was time to leave. When he turned around to walk away Saria asked, "Hey! Where are you going? You didn't even tell me your name!" The Skull Kid stopped then turned around, Saria started off by introducing herself.

"And this is Breena. She's my fairy." Saria continued making sure her fairy didn't feel left out.

"I'm over here!"Breena shouted to the kid, from atop Saria's shoulder.

"A fairy?" He asked taking a few quick steps forward to get a better look. Breena felt upset at how he said 'A fairy' and so replied in a harsh tone, "Yes, a fairy. I'm just sitting here. What? Didn't notice me?"

"It's ok Breena, I'm sure he didn't mean to make you mad." Saria said to her friend, then addressed Skull Kid, "I am a Kokiri, a forest child, we each have our own fairy friend to help guide us in life." Saria explained then realized she still didn't know his name, "So then what was your name?"

"I guess I'm just… Skull Kid." He stated nervously.

"Well, Skull Kid, would you like to listen to me play?" Saria asked raising her ocarina a bit.

The Skull Kid excitedly nodded his head, so quick actually, that he almost had his hat fall off. With that approval Saria played for the Skull Kid, letting this chance encounter hide her from her worries and had the song happy again. When the music began, the Skull Kid danced and danced, hopping from one foot to the other as the tune carried its rhythmic pattern.

While he danced, he decided to spin and his flute fell out onto the lush grass. The flute was just a simple grey piece of wood that had been hollowed out and given the holes so it could play music. Saria stopped and noticed the flute while Skull Kid dropped down to quickly pick it up.

"Do you play?" Saria asked, Skull Kid gave a Sheepish smile and said, "I try…"

"Why don't you play with me?" Saria offered. Skull Kid looked at his flute in both his hands and put it up to his lips in response. He began to play discord of notes that made the ground shudder. He hopped from one foot to the other as he played.

When he finally did stop he looked at Saria with bright, expecting eyes waiting for Saria's take on the piece.

"It was… different… Is that the only one you know?" Saria asked, trying not to upset the poor boy.

Skull Kid looked down and his arm fell to his side with the flute. "I'm not that good am I?"

Breena hovered near the kid and said, "Nothing some practice can't fix." She tried to make the words as optimistic as she could but the boy began to shake.

"The other Skull Kids laugh at my music." He said, bringing the brim of his hat down. "They don't like me at all." Now there were some sobs in his voice, and he was shaking quite a bit.

"No, no don't cry." Saria said as a mother would, "It's ok. Would you like me to teach you my song?" The Skull Kid turned and looked into Saria's blue eyes and her smile and became visibly calmer.

Once the boy finally calmed down, Saria began her first lesson and that was to get the Skull Kid familiar with the sounds of each note that he would play. She had him try a different note at a time so that he got an idea as to what each sound was.

After a few hours of practice Saria decided it was it for the day. The Sun had begun to set with the call of the forest birds began to die.

Saria said her goodbyes with the Skull Kid and listened to him continue to practice the different notes in the Forest Meadow. Breena flew excitedly around Saria chiming all the time.

"You're a great teacher!" She kept saying, "He already knows the notes!"

"It's not that hard Breena," Saria said modestly, "He just caught on quickly."

Breena kept giving Saria compliments all the way back to the village, to each of which Saria tried to deny, but it did feel good to be around that Skull Kid. He was lonely for sure, she knew, and giving him something to learn was helping out everyone quite a bit.

When Saria got back to the village, the Kokiri children had all gathered with the seeds they had been collected all day to perform the ritual, the ritual to honor the passing of the Great Deku Tree. When a forest guardian died, the residents of the forest would gather seeds to place at the foot of the passed diety.

The Kokiri were all silent as they moved to the Great Deku Tree, not even Mido was making a sound, though he did give a long look to Saria when he saw her. Saria had a seed that she found many years ago, and kept rolling it around in her fingers as she walked. The seed was bright green with a brown hat atop, and gave a soft glow when the sun went down. Breena fluttered around with the other Kokiri fairies that formed a group above the children.

When they all finally stopped at the base of the great tree, they each, one by one, placed their seed on the ground. A few of the male Kokiri pulled shut the Deku Tree's mouth, to prevent creatures from getting in and destroying the guardian. When Saria made it to the tree, she gave the green seed a tight squeeze and let it drop from her hand to the top of the pile, which at this point was almost as tall as her.

Mido walked up to give a seed and looked to Saria with deeply sad eyes. Once the ritual was complete, the Kokiri walked back to their houses where they would sleep and wait for the creation of their new leader.

Saria pulled her covers up when she laid down and closed her eyes. Scenes flashed about her mind from the day, ranging from Link and the death of the Deku Tree to the Skull Kid, whom she could still hear practicing deep in the woods.

At daybreak, Saria woke up and made breakfast and lunch for her and the Skull Kid that day. The Kokiri watched her enter the woods but told themselves it was her way of coping. Even Mido was not too concerned when she left at first. This was the pattern for the next few days: Saria left for the woods and taught Skull Kid how to play the flute all day then would come back and sleep. Each day the Skull Kid improved, and the two would play for the forest.

One morning however Mido waited outside Saria's door in the morning. Saria walked through and said to Mido, "Good morning." She was pleasant but still was surprised to see him.

"Good morning Saria. Going to the Lost Woods again?" Mido asked. Saria nodded. "Going there a lot huh?" Again she nodded. Mido went silent for a moment then said in a small voice, "We all miss him too. And… I'm sorry…"

With that he walked away, and even when Saria said his name, continued to walk toward the Great Deku Tree.

Saria's day continued on the same as usual after that, she made it to the Sacred Forest Meadow and was greeted by the Skull Kid and his flute.

"Saria! Saria! I almost had it!" Skull Kid exclaimed.

"That's great!" Saria said excited.

The Skull Kid began to play the song and this time did it completely correct and as he played, hopped from one foot to the next.

"I did it Saria!" Skull Kid yelled. Saria smiled brightly then the two began to play her song. When they were done, the Skull Kid thanked Saria and said, "You are my first friend Saria! I hope we stay friends forever!"

The two smiled and Saria wished the same, but the two were disturbed by a loud explosion coming from the middle of the forest.

Skull Kid jumped and yelled, "What was that! I'm going to check it out!" He vanished into the air and appeared on a branch, which he used to jump to the next. Saria looked onward as the boy rushed off to investigate and hoped the Skull Kid wasn't in danger.

END OF CHAPTER THREE


	4. Saria: Chapter Four

**Author's note: If you enjoy this story, check out my other fanfiction Pikmin Origins, as well as my blog, where I have many short stories and the like including this one.**

Chapter Four: Saria

Skull Kid hopped from one branch to the next following the sounds of the explosions. The trees shuddered at teach new noise and Skull Kid felt his worry rise. 'What if it was something after Saria!' He wondered as he dashed along.

Finally, he reached the source of the noise an old tunnel entrance that had been sealed off by rocks for many years.

Skull Kid stopped for a second, and stared at the tunnel which incited a memory to flash before his very eyes.

Before he was lost in the Lost Woods, Skull Kid lived in Kakariko Village with his family. It was so long ago that the boy couldn't recall their names or faces but he knew for certain he had a brother. He and his brother were goofing around the village when Skull Kid had the idea to visit Death Mountain. No matter how his brother protested, the answer 'no' was out of the question.

So he dragged his younger brother to the gate where the guard took watch. Along the way the young boy stated that it was dangerous, and that the mountain erupted quite often.

But that didn't worry Skull Kid, how announced it to be fun and a real adventure. The guard naturally turned them away when they asked to go through, telling them to head home and stay safe. Skull Kid didn't like this, then remembered some vines growing along a house that were strong enough to be climbed.

Going up the vines and on the roof, they were able to jump over the gate and both took off as the guard called for them to stop.

The boys were very impressed at the sheer size of the mountain, from the village the mountain stood watch over the village but it seemed to be watching from a safe distance, at its feet, the two gasped as the rock faces stared them down to size.

Death Mountain was very active, and they discovered that no too long after passing the gate. Rocks rolled down the walls at different intervals, and some were accompanied by a deep rumble.

The boys walked along the slope and peered into a large cavern at a corner where the path went upward along the mountain. They heard a loud roar in the belly and decided it was best to pass it and continue on their way.

The Skull Kid remembered that a race lived on the mountain, the Gorons. He became excited with the idea of meeting them in person. All the while the younger boy became more frightened as the eruptions became louder.

When they finally reached the end to the winding trail, the boys were met with a cave that was lit with fire inside.

It was the Goron City, and the two entered quickly, one eager to meet the people there, and the other wishing to go home.

At the time of their arrival, there wasn't much movement in the city, it was almost deserted.

Skull Kid was disappointed in it, but did catch sight of a red gem resting on a pedestal hanging in the air. He made a bet with his brother that he would make it across and retrieve the jewel. The brother told him not to, but the Skull Kid began anyway. The chunk of rock that held the jewel was suspended by large ropes that were hooked on the top floor of the city. The rope was so strong that when the Skull Kid stepped on it, it didn't bend or even move. The brother called to him and told him not to do it, but still the boy walked on, one step at a time.

He made it there with little problem, and read the message on the pedestal.

It read, "The Goron's Ruby".

The Skull Kid grabbed the ruby, and began to make his way back across the rope. When he was about half way though, the rope began to shake as did the walls and ceiling. The brother cried out that the volcano was erupting again, and that he should hold on.

Skull Kid reached down to grip the rope but in doing so fell to the side. He was now hanging on the rope with one hand but still held the ruby. That is when a rock broke from the ceiling and hit the Skull Kid causing him to fall and hit a lit torch.

The boy's clothes caught on fire and in his attempt to put himself out, he backed up into a strange round plant on the wall that fell down and began to glow red. A bomb flower.

Skull Kid jumped away as it exploded and rocks began to fall down, blocking off the exit to the Goron City. The Skull Kid looked at the blockage and coughed a bit, then made his way to the Lost Woods.

Skull Kid shook his head clear of the memory, and was startled at the sight of a large owl landing on the branch in front of him. The Skull Kid jumped back to avoid falling off and was hidden by more branches when he saw a boy appear from the tunnel with a blue fairy flying around him.

"Who is that?" Skull Kid asked to himself and the owl began to speak, "Who! Link, up here!" The owl whood at the new boy and began to ramble.

"Link?" Skull Kid mouthed, wondering what that meant. When the large owl finished his speech, the boy named Link turned the blue fairy and nodded, then made his way into the Lost Woods.

Skull tried to hear them talk and only could make out one word, 'Saria'. At least he was sure of it.

"They're after Saria?" Skull Kid said, and then became panicked, "What if they want to hurt her! I have to protect her!"

He stumbled on the branch he was on, and then began leaping from tree to tree.

Saria sat on the stump and waited for the Skull kid to return, She wished he hadn't run off, that he stayed there with her. The more she was with the Skull Kid, the more she felt like Link was there, and safe in the forest.

"Saria." Breena said, "Someone is in the woods, I think it is Navi! Then that means..."

"Link's back?" Saria finished, and felt a lump in her heart vanish.

"Does he know about this place?" Breena asked.

Saria put a finger to her chin and thought about it. "No, I don't think he does." Then, in an unconscious move, looked at the balcony above her. It always intrigued her as to what was up there, if the entrance was easier to reach, she would already have explored it.

"I think Link should come here, I'll play my song to guide him!" She smiled and began playing her song.

After a little while, Breena gasped and said, "I think they're here!"

She was correct as a moment later Link and Navi appeared at the top of the steps, obviously exhausted.

When he came closer, Saria stopped playing and said, "Welcome Link. This is the Sacred Forest Meadow. One day I feel this place may be important to us." She was so happy to see him that she decided to teach him her song.

"Would you like to learn my song? We can keep in touch that way."

Link nodded and pulled out the ocarina that Saria had given him. At this point Skull Kid arrived on a tree branch and was about to shout to Saria about Link when she started to play.

"Saria?" Skull Kid said, confused as to why she was entertaining the intruder.

Then when she was done, she motioned to Link, who began to play the song Saria had played. Skull Kid listened to the music, which sounded slightly different then it sounded when he played, as if a touch of magic was added to it.

"Great! If you want to hear my voice just play that song!" She said, knowing that Link would have to leave again soon.

Navi fluttered and said, Link has met with the princess of Hyrule and now we have to save the world."

Saria widened her eyes and said, "You have to save the world? How can you do that? I mean, what are you doing to save it?"

"First we need to collect the Spiritual Stones, the Great Deku Tree gave use the forest stone already, and now we are trying to collect the Goron's Spiritual Stone of Fire. The Goron's are in trouble right now and they won't let us have it, or even talk to us! Do you have an idea how to get them to speak with us?" Navi summarized.

Saria gave it a moment then said, "I remember hearing that Gorons love listening to music, maybe if you play them a song they'll talk to you."

Link smiled and Navi exclaimed, "That could work!" Link nodded and Saria knew she helped them more than they thought she would.

But she knew they had to get going.

"Well go ahead and talk to the Gorons! Tell me what happens! Kay!" Saria said. Link and Navi said their good-byes then left for the Goron city.

"Good-bye Link." Saria said, watching her friend leave for a second time...


	5. Saria: Chapter Five

**Author's Note: If you enjoy this fanfiction, you might find my other one Pikmin Origins interesting. Just go to my profile and check it out. Also, check out my blog which has all these chapters and other interesting stories of my own.**

Skull Kid listened to the two play the song and felt betrayal rise with each note.

"Who does this "Link" think he is? Why did Saria teach him that song?" The Skull Kid did not understand and began to feel angry.

"Why Saria? Why?" Skull Kid asked then felt his eyes tear up, even though he was angry. He took his flute and broke it in half, letting the pieces fall to the ground and then vanished into the forest, hoping never to see Saria again.

Saria heard a rustle off to the side of the bushes not long after Link descended down the stairs.

"Skull Kid?" Saria wondered, then ran over to the origin of the sound. She reached in and pulled out the broken remains of Skull Kid's flute.

She held it in both of her hands and cried for a bit, "Why did you break your flute? Where are you?" She called out to the woods, who gave only the sound of her echoes in response.

The Skull Kid never returned to the Sacred Forest Meadow, no matter how many hours Saria spent waiting. By now, the Kokiri were getting worried, they never saw Saria anymore it seemed.

Mido had completely changed during this time, without the Deku Tree or Saria, or even Link around, he had time to reflect on how childish he had been and decided to change. He became a better Kokiri, actually taking the place of the Deku Tree as a leader.

In addition to the Sacred Forest Meadow, Saria also visited the spot they had placed the seeds before, but there was no sprout, no indication of a new guardian. This disturbed Saria even more, no guardian to protect them.

"When will we be happy again?" She asked to the fertilized spot.

"When the Deku Tree is back." Mido said entering the area.

"Mido I..." Saria started, startled by his presence.

Mido raised his hand and said, "Don't worry. I'm just here to pay my respects."

Saria noted how different Mido sounded. He didn't have the bragging, self-confident voice he always had. He was quiet, and had a more steeled look in his eye.

Mido walked over and put a seed in the decomposing pile, a yellow one, with a fiddle design on it.

"I've been listening to you play, it's louder now than before." Mido said, "Did something happen in the woods?"

Saria looked downa nd thought about the Skull Kid.

"I made a friend, but he's gone now." She said, saddened by her words.

Mido looked sorrowful at her then asked, "Link?"

Saria shook her head then and said, "No, but I did see him. I had made a friend in the woods, a lonely Skull Kid."

Mido raised an eyebrow, "A Skull Kid?" The way he said it gave away the fact he didn't like that, but he didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry. I was teaching him how to play his flute. I taught him for days. But he's gone now, I don't know where he went."

Mido crossed his arms and sighed, "I'm not going to lie: I wish you stayed with us more, but I'm not going to tell you what to do. It's what the Deku Tree would say." He began to walk away when Saria's ocarina glowed a bit.

"It's Link." Saria said, "Hello Link, how are you? You need some help? The next spiritual stone?"

Mido watched her talk then said, "The Spiritual Stone of Water. The Deku Tree told us about it."

Saria looked at Mido then said to Link, "The Great Deku Tree told us about the Zoras have it. You should try them first."

With that, Saria put the Ocarina down and gave a long, sorrowful look to Mido who held out his hand to lead her back to the village with Puck and Breena both hovering silently overhead.

Saria stayed in her house for the next few days, not wanting to face the Kokiri without Link or the Skull Kid near.

"I've let them down." Saria said to herself often, Mido wished her back and she then realized that since Link left, she had shut herself away from her friends.

Breena did what she could to help but Saria didn't change: she still sat in bed and played a note or two on her ocarina.

"Saria, you can't stay in bed for ever, the others miss you." Breena chirped.

"I left them, without the Deku Tree or Link. They wouldn't want to see me."

There was a knock on the door after she spoke and moments later a sliver of light opened on the floor. Saria pulled the sheets over her head ready to ignore who it was.

The door closed and the person hummed a few simple notes; notes that matched Saria's Song.

"It's time wo get up Saria..." The person said, in a sing-song voice still keeping the rhythm of the song, "It's time to awaken..."

The voice was familar, as was the way the person hummed though Saria knew she had never heard anyone hum like that before.

Saria listened to the humming for a bit and wondered 'Awaken? I'm already awake.'

"Who are you..." Saria began removing the sheet from her face and lifting herself up. But when she looked where the voice was, there was no one to be seen, only the slowly dying humming.

Instantly Saria knew who had visited her.

"Fado?" She asked. The Kokiri girl Fado was the most mysterious of all the children. She was blonde haired and was known to vanish faster than any other. The voice fit her, though the humming was like someone was channeling through her.

Breena shook herself awake, as if clearing herself of dust and asked, "What happened?"

"Fado came and told me to 'Awaken'"

"You were asleep?"

Saria gave Breena sidelong look and sighed, choosing next to exit her house and finally go outside.

The air outside seemed to be heavier than she remembered, and the Kokiri were quieter than usual. A quick look around told her that Mido was not there and when she asked someone about it they told her that Mido was in the Lost Woods.

There was a strange sensation that kept getting more and more pronounced as if a thick blanket was beginning to smother the forest. Saria began to have a creeping feeling that something very big was about to happen.

That was when it happened.

A sharp sound rang through her ears and she saw Link standing with a sword held downward in suspended time, his face frozen without a moment's notice. He vanished into a ring of blue light that revealed a sinister looking man with cruel eyes and a wicked grin. He began to laugh as the vision began to disperse before her eyes.

"The Temple..." Fado said around Saria who felt like she was also frozen in time, "The sage is needed... The Forest Temple..."

Saria heard Fado speak in the back of her mind and instantly thought about the balcony she always wondered about.

"Link?" She asked the air when the voice vanished and she felt able to move, "What is going on?" She quickly pulled out her ocarina and swiftly played her song in hopes of reaching her friend.

But there was no response.


	6. Saria: Chapter Six

"Saria!" Breena shouted, "Where do you think you are going?"

Saria shoved a few more things into the satchel and said defiantly, "I'm going to find Link. I think, no, I know something has happened."

"But Saria, Kokiri can't leave the forest! You will die if you leave!" Breena buzzed around her friend pleading for her to stay.

"I'll find another way to get to him." Saria said, with a boldness she never knew before. "I'm sorry Breena, I have to do this." Saria said as she pulled the drawstrings to seal her baggage.

But when she turned to leave, there was a cry of fear from outside.

Breena shook with surprise and Saria, without a moment's hesitation, rushed outside.

The cry came a Kokiri girl who had a large Deku Baba nipping at her heels. Deku Baba plants were common in the forest, there were even a few harmless ones on the path to the Deku Tree, but this one was able to attack and was large enough to swallow a Kokiri whole.

"What the..." Saria started then was distracted by a Deku Nut hitting the side of her house. She quickly looked around and saw an orange and red Deku Scrub disappearing into the ground under a pile of leaves.

Most of the Kokiri retreated into their homes to either stay safe or to arm themselves for protection.

"Saria! Get back inside!" Breena cried out, and the green-haired girl followed her instruction.

Saria didn't try to leave the forest, the Kokiri needed her now more than ever, and not to mention it was too dangerous to venture into the forest. The Deku Scrubs had begun to attack anything that approached them, Moblins started to patrol certain areas, and many other creatures began to prowl at all times.

In fact, it took hard work and luck that the monsters never overran the village. The Kokiri were able to fight off most, but every once in a while a stray Octorok would wind up in the river, or a Deku Baba would start growing. This became the pattern for the next seven years, the Kokiri would stay inside and only leave to help take down a few monsters, or if they truly needed to. Mido was the only one who routinely left his house and that was to make sure everyone was accounted for and safe.

Saria helped guide everyone too, she became the leader she hadn't been when Link left and took care of everyone the best she could.

"Saria..." Fado said as Saria slept, "You need to go to the temple... To protect the forest..."

Saria's eyes fluttered open and she saw a light vanish into the wall.

"Fado." Saria said, this not being the first time she was awaken by that girl's voice.

Saria got out of bed the same as usual, and greeted Breena who was already fluttering about the house.

"Saria..." Breena said after Saria's greeting, "Fado told me to let you know something..."

"Let me know what?" Saria asked standing from her bed.

Breena lowered down and sat on Saria's bedside table and said, "The monsters won't stop till you go to the Forest Temple."

"But, if I go, what will happen to the Kokiri?" Saria asked, worried from the thought of leaving the Kokiri without a leader.

"Fado told me..." Breena began, then a single tear dropped.

Breena had been sleeping in her own bed that was on a shelf on the wall when a deep orange light appeared in the center of the room causing the little fairy to wake up with a deep yawn.

"Breena..." Fado spoke using the light, "Saria is the next sage of the Forest. You must convince her to go to the Temple in the forest so she may pray and add her power.

Breena looked up, still vague with sleep and asked, "What do you mean?"

"The old Sage of the Forest has passed on, allowing Saria to awaken as the next to take his place. Without all six Realm sages, the portal between realms is weakened. If Saria does not fulfill her destiny, there will be no way to seal the great evil that has manifested itself in this world."

"Is that why monsters have been appearing?"

"Yes, when the man known as Ganondorf entered the Sacred Realm after Link opened the Door of Time, he took part of an ancient relic known as the Triforce. With its power in his hand, he sought out the sages and killed each one starting with the Sage of the Forest."

Breena gasped, the protector of the forest was not the Deku Tree, it was in fact who was the Forest Sage.

"By any means necessary, you must have Saria enter the Forest Temple and pray to the Goddesses. You must... Saria..." Fado's voice shifted to the sleeping girl, "You need to go to the temple... To protect the forest..."

Then the light was gone.

"Link is in the Sacred Realm?" Saria questioned when Breena was done explaining what Fado had told her, "But... I'm not sure. The Kokiri..."

"Saria!" Breena yelled making her wings straightened out and body to bob in the air, "If what Fado said is true, then you must leave, because the monsters will go away!" A few tears began to drip from her eyes which caught her green light as they fell to the floor.

Saria was taken back by her friends quick burst of boldness and looked at her as she sorted through her thoughts.

"Breena. You're right. I realize now, that it is my destiny to enter that temple. I have always wanted to, and this seems to be the answer why. It has been my destiny." Saria said the last words like they were her dying breath. Her body relaxed but her eyes grew sharp, ready to take on the responsibility of being the next Forest Sage.

The village was deserted again, there weren't even any monsters around for once, but still the air felt hostile. Saria quickly scaled the wall behind Mido's house and was in the Lost Woods before she knew it.

The path in the woods seemed darker and more sinister than before, as if anyone, guided by a fairy or not, were doomed should they stray from the path. But other than the foreboding presence of evil, there was little in the way of monsters and Saria was making good progress without any monsters to hinder her.

When she passed the old mine and entered the spot with the pond, someone called to her by saying, "Stop right there!" Saria froze for a moment then relaxed when Mido appeared from the side.

"Mido..." Saria said happy to see him.

"what are you doing here? The woods aren't safe you know." Mido warned.

"I heading to the Forest Temple." Saria explained and Mido raised his eyebrow like he always did.

"You're leaving the Kokiri?" Mido asked and Saria felt a tear drop.

"I don't want to but..." Saria started but was cut off by Mido raising his hand.

"Remember, a few years ago. I asked you to come to the pond with me. But we never did." Mido said, turning to the pond that was behind him.

"Oh Mido..." Saria said.

"You always chose him." Mido said, "And it annoyed me. It made me jealous and insulted me."

"You, the most beautiful Kokiri in the forest, hung around some... weird guy, that wasn't even a full Kokiri." Mido said, "I guess what I'm trying to say is..."

Mido gulped and shuffled his feet a bit, his back still to her.

"I have always really liked you Saria, for as long as I can remember."

Saria had always guessed that Mido had feelings, but she had always thought it silly for him to get so mad when she mentioned someone else like Link. Though, she never thought hearing him admit it affected her more than she thought it would, a few more tears began to well under her eyes.

Puck fluttered about but other than that didn't say anything.

"I know you prefer Link,and no matter what, you will do your best to help him." Mido walked to the next path and stood next to it.

He pointed to the path and said, "I'll make sure no one follows, I promise!"

Saria saw a single tear drop from his eye and in that one drop, saw all the light the forest had to give.

"Good bye Mido." Saria said then ran with Breena close behind.


	7. Saria: Chapter seven

"Saria!" Breena cried when they reached the maze in the Sacred Forest Meadow, "There are dangerous monsters here! We had better be extremely careful!"

Saria looked into the maze and did here stomps and grunts polluting the air.

"We have to get the Forest Temple. It's what the forest needs." Saria stated. With all the softest speed she could muster, she darted to the entrance and quickly looked left and right. When she didn't see anything, she began to race down the twists and turns she knew so well. All was clear until she was almost to the stairs when a large spear tip began to turn the corner she was about the turn down. Saria froze and was about to run when the owner of the spear, a rather large, aggressive Moblin, peeked around the hedge and roared.

Moblins were dog link things that had two vicious looking teeth protruding over their upper lip and muscles as large of tree trunks. There were very aggressive and very territorial. It roar alerted the other Moblins and before Saria knew it, a chorus of screamed out, along with the sound of metal scrapping metal as Saria became trapped inside the maze with all these crazed monsters.

"Saria! Run!" Breena shouted as the Moblin sprang into action. Saria rushed back the way she came and the Moblin, spear out first, rammed into the thorny hedge that Saria was just at. The thorns did little stop hinder the monster and he quickly charged down the corner straight for Saria. When that one began a second Moblin appeared in front of Saria and began to charge.

"Quick Saria! In here!" Breena chimed going into a thin part in the hedges what was not thorny. Saria quickly ran into the safe haven just as the two crashed into each other, one of which actually perishing at the collision and dying in a ring of flames.

"Saria! Are you alright?" Breena asked. Saria was breathing heavy but was fine.

The Moblin that was still alive, stood up and shook its head, then began to look for his missing prey. He looked down the path and behind him but didn't see her. The Moblin looked puzzled for a moment then began to sniff the air, and then jabbed his spear into the thorns. Saria grabbed Breena and crouched down as small as she could as the beast slowly made its way down the line moving the hedges with its weapon and continuously sniffed the air.

Then he reached where Saria was.

He gave out a roar and stabbed right into the bushes but hit nothing, the tip of the spear was above the girl. He pulled it out and narrowed his eyes and stabbed again, then again. Still missing completely. Saria began to relax, thinking that the Moblin was going to keep missing, but then he raising the spear above his head ready to strike down to the ground.

But before he did, a loud, blaring horn echoed throughout the maze and a misshapen life-sized wooden puppet dropped from the sky. It wasn't very big but had both arms, both legs, and a head with a skull-like mask on with two small horns. As it moved, the joints knocked together as if the whole thing was about to break apart into a pile of wood.

The Moblin stopped and turned to it then roared and charged. The puppet leapt into the air and right over the monster. It then revealed two daggers that were in each hand. It used these weapons it attacked and defeated the Moblin in seconds.

When the flames started, the puppet flew into the air as Saria crawled out of her hiding spot. The sounds of the Moblins each being defeated began to sing throughout the forest.

"What was that?" Saria said then decided to figure it out later, and was up the steps in a matter of seconds.

The area was overgrowing, as if in the time spent without Saria, the forest had decided to hide the temple entrance. A pile of broken stone was lying on and around the stump where Saria had played her song in the past. The stump itself was showing signs of dying, as its bark was becoming grey and dismal.

Saria looked up the entrance and said, "How do I get up there?"

The sound of rattling wood answered. Saria turned back and saw the puppet from before standing, or more like, hovering at the top of the stairs.

It looked at her then rushed forward, scooping the girl up in it's arms and then deposited her at the top of the broken stairs.

As the puppet put her down, Saria got a good look at the face of the puppet. It's sunken eyes, small horns, and rounded features for some reason, reminded her of the skull kid.

The puppet stood behind as Saria took a deep breath and entered the Temple. The Temple was already larger than she had ever thought it would be. Vines grew all over the walls, trees grew on either side and their branches intertwined high above them.

The puppet shook a bit as if moved forward, as if trying to detect any monsters that could threaten them. Saria took one step at a time as she made her way up to the steps and through the door.

They went past the hallway, where spiders hung from the walls and ceiling, and entered the main chamber. The large, dark room seemed hollowed and empty of life, save fro the five flames that sat on torches in the center of the room, four in a square, and a simple, dark blue flame on a structure that seemed like an elevator.

When Saria approached the middle flame, the blue fire began to shake and split into several, smaller flames which reassembled in the air in the lantern of a large poe. When that one appeared four smaller poes appeared each armed with their own colored torch from the torches around the elevator. They hung back behind the larger one, as if observing how to defend their territory from intruders.

The large poe hovered up and down and looked at Saria, as if appraising how large of a threat she was then began swinging its lantern in circles in front.

"Watch out!" Breena shouted, just as the lantern began to move.

The puppet flew on the offensive and hit the lantern with both daggers ready. The noise of the metal scrapping the glass of the lantern made Saria's teeth clench.

The puppet pulled back and attacked again, then again, each time being blocked with the lantern, till finally the daggers stuck the poe. The poe froze up and turned into a pile of flames and vanished, leaving behind only its lantern which fell to the ground and rolled into a corner away from everyone.

"You did it!" Saria cried out, but then realized the battle was not over: the other four poes began to move on the attack.

The four surrounded the puppet who swung its arms around but missed as they all made themselves invisible. The four floating torches swung and bashed the poor puppet who was not able to fight back and, in one concentrated attack, rammed the puppet to the middle torch atop the elevator causing it to break from its foundation and crumple to the floor.

"Saria! The Puppet man!" Breena shouted and the puppet disappeared into a pile of flames as it hit the floor.

Then the four poes turned to Saria and Breena.

"What do we do now?" Saria asked taking a step back frightened by their malicious glares that were the first to return before their bodies.

Breena shook for a moment then, without a moment's hesitation, flew at the poes actually ramming herself into the purple poes face with all her might. The poe fell back, startled by the fairy's assault. The three others all turned and looked just as Breena hit each one in turn.

"Saria! Run through the elevator!" Breena shouted, "Hurry! There isn't much time I can give you!"

"But Breena!" Saria began.

"Just go!" Breena shouted hitting another and dodging a strike.

"Breena..." Saria whispered then did as her fairy had ordered.

She went around the scuffle and jumped on the open elevator and felt it move down.

"Breena! You have to follow!" She shouted just as she passed to the floor below.

The way down became a clastraphbic nightmare, the small elevator passed down intot he ground and became completely surrounded by stone. In the pith black darkness, she could hear nothing either above or below which worried her.

When she finally reached the bottom, she could tell which way to go. A large door stood directly in front of her and Saria slowly pushed it open.

Saria entered at the foot of a set of stairs that led to a gallery with paintings that adorned the walls in all directions with a rope barrier that kept visitors from touching the paintings.

"These paintings..." Saria said, getting an odd feeling from a certain painting directly in front of her. It was of a man atop a dark stallion, both hidden in shadow, and the man's back was to Saria.

The young girl took a few steps forward, past the middle of the room, to get a better look at the painting, but in doing so she thought she saw it move.

She gasped, then looked closer, and she was right, the man in the painting was moving only twitches at first but then, as if finding out she was there, began to move his head slowly to get a good look at the intruder. Saria felt a cold spike go through her when the man's cold eyes finally met hers.

He gave an evil smirk, then pulled back on the reins giving a sharp command and turned his horse around. He faced Saria through the painting then began to slowly guide his steed through the face of the artwork. In seconds the man was on the same level as the young sage, and swung around a menacing staff.

He laughed for a moment then raised his weapon high into the air ready to finish his mission by eliminating the new Sage of the Forest. Electric energy crackled and hissed into the top of the staff and with one mighty swing, charged into a concentrated orb and passed into Saria.

The initial impact was solid at first than the electricity passed violently throughout Saria's body, then the world in her eyes began to darken and blur. Saria tipped back and forth and the world beckoned to her which she answered by falling down to the floor, registering only the sound of the man's cruel laughter as the world became dark.

END OF SARIA'S STORY


	8. Darunia: Chapter One

Chapter One: Darunia

Volvagia roared at the new comer, a sole Goron who had stepped into the monstrous dragon's lair within the Temple of Fire. Armed with only a heavy hammer,the Goron jumped down onto the hard magma floor surrounded by bubbling magma.

The dragon was curled up and resting in a pit of lava after making a feast of the native, rouge Goron tribes that lived along these mountains. It was not happy with the intrusion, it was very rare for prey to wonder so far into Death Mountain.

The Goron was physically stronger, stronger than any other Goron on the mountain, and had rock-like hair growing in patches along his jawline, this indicated that he was still very young. But despite his age, the Goron stared at the dragon with determined, unwavering eyes.

Volvagia blinked it's scaled eyes and turned it's head fully to the Goron and took a deep, heated breath. The Goron curled up and rolled to the left just as a column of blazing fire passed him. he jumped back up on his feet and raised the hammer with a single hand.

"Hear me Demon!" He yelled, "I am through standing by as you slaughter my people, and destroy our land! I am Darunia, hero to the Gorons and the end to you!"

The dragon pulled back it's head in mock fear, a simple Goron threatening a mighty dragon? The great Volvagia at that? Volvagia began to make a distorted laugh and pulled it's arms out and pulled itself onto the rock to face his foe.

"In my hand is the legendary Megaton Hammer! A tool used by the gods themselves to create and shape this world of ours! With it, you will meet your doom!"

Volvagia was now annoyed by the Goron's incessant yelling, and sent another round of fire toward Darunia. It was dodged again but this time Darunia rolled at the dragon hitting Volvagia in the nose with enough force to knock him over.

Seizing the chance, the Goron lifted the hammer, gravity pulling harder on it, and sent it driving into the skull of the monster. It squirmed and rolled away in pain, a crack now in the armor on Volvagia's face.

Volvagia straightened out and flew into the air and attempted to bury Darunia under an avalanche of boulders. It smacked its tail and talons on the walls and ceiling making rocks of all sizes rain down on the Goron hero. Darunia dodged a large boulder and then figured out a plan, he curled up into a ball and rolled toward the edge of the platform and turned at the last second. He built up speed to the point where spikes erupted from his body. He jumped, still rolling, on the largest boulder and began to hop from each falling stone as they fell till he reached the top, then he spun into the air above Volvagia who was just realizing where his adversary was.

Raising the hammer high, Darunia cried out, "Die Demon! Under the mighty power of the proud Goron race!" Then fell from the sky with all the power of the mighty Gorons.

"And when the blow was struck, the evil Volvagia fell into the lava, giving its last breath, then died within cold rock for all eternity." The old Goron finished.

"It's all true?" Squealed the excited young Goron.

The elder Goron chuckled and nodded, "Every last word. Now will you go to sleep?"

The small Goron squirmed a bit then said, "Is that Darunia still alive?"

"Still alive?" The elder said as if the question shocked him, "Of course he is! Why do you think you have his name?"

The little Goron's face became a puzzle as he sifted through what his grandpa just told him. Then the light bulb flipped on and he started jumping up and down in his bed a large grin sprawled on his face.

"I'm Darunia! I mean," He paused, "THAT Darunia?"

"Well you do carry his blood." The elder said, "So that would make you, him."

That night, little Darunia didn't sleep, his mind buzzing with ancient battles, acts of heroism, and above all, The Hero of the Gorons, the original Darunia.

The Gorons had made a home on top of Death Mountain, were for many generations they had been left undisturbed, that is until recent years. A small village had begun to grow at the feet of their mountain and was inhabited by a strange group of beings, known as Hylians, or, more specifically, the Sheikah. They were a mysterious race, ones who lived for training and honing their skills so to protect their leaders.

A new Hylian Royal Family had formed to bring order to the warring land of Hyrule. They had begun calming and uniting various races throughout the land, and the Sheikah worked to ensure that. The Gorons didn't associate with the Sheikah often, and the treatment was reflected: until one Sheikan woman, one close to the Royal Family, opened the village tot he peasant Sheikah moved away, and the intruding Hylians took their place. The village began to grow and they began to disturb the Goron race on the mountain.

Fears and rumors began to spread around the village about the Gorons, about how the rock-eating race was a danger to the Hylians, to prevent things from going too far, a gate was put up by the Royal Family to separate the two races, and a guard was placed to prevent crossing.

The Gorons were in face, peaceful, but they were also proud and so actually liked the separation, they had grown accoustomed to living apart and the Hylians would only cause trouble. But even with the gate going up, the Gorons still did not have a formal alliance with the other races of Hyrule. That is why this Hylian man was traveling, alone through Hyrule Field in an effort to meet with the Gorons atop Death Mountain.

He made his way though the village and beyond the gate, taking the winding trail up the mountain. The fierce war that had broken out was leaving the land broken, and its inhabitants taking sides against each other. Zora's Gerudos, Sheikans, Hylians, and many other races all became swept up in the chaos. Age old feuds rekindled and set fire to all the races, and civilization began to unravel at the seams.

Now, peace had begun with the Hylians, then the Zoras, and now the Sheikan. The next race to unite is the Gorons, and this man was working there next.

Darunia had left the feast hall in the Dondongo's Cavern, where he and the tribe had just elected him as the new Big Boss, who would lead the tribe further into prosperity.

When Darunia entered the main chamber of the Cavern, he noticed a shadow reach in from the entrance. It belonged to a silhouette of a creature smaller than a Goron, but still of great size.

"Who walks on the Goron's proud mountain? Name Yourself!" Darunia called out.

The figure took a step forward and replied, "My name is Nohan, the King of the Hylian race. I am looking for the leader of the Goron Tribe, do you know where I may find him?"

"I am him, Darunia!" The large Goron cried out, "What do you want with me?"

Nohan looking at him and smiled, "I just wish to discuss matters between our two races, if I may."

Darunia considered his offer for a moment, the king before him was not armed, nor appeared to be dangerous in any way, and there was a look to his blue eyes that erased any doubt about trusting him or not.

Darunia tugged at his beard for a second then said agreed, "I will speak." And the king smiled again.


	9. Darunia: Chapter Two

Darunia: Chapter Two

The table was pulled from the wall and placed in the middle of the room, and the two leaders took their places at each side. Now that they were face to face, Darunia noted that though he appeared tall at a distance, the Hylian ruler was no taller than the average man.

He wore simple clothes for someone who claimed to be of such high royalty, with only dark green tunic and brown pants with a blue hooded cape on his back. The only thing on him that showed any status of power was this small triangle that adorned his simple sword.

That is how Darunia knew this man was true.

"In apologize for not sending word of my visit, but I assumed it would be more respectful to present myself as I am, not as a King, but as a fellow leader." Nohan stated when he sat down.

"You were lucky to make it alive, this is a treacherous mountain with volcanic rocks falling on a daily basis." Darunia stated, he remained standing, still a bit unsure as to why the Hylian King was visiting.

"It was worth the risk for a chance to meet with you and your people." Nohan replied.

Darunia gave a slight smile pleased by the man's dangerous quest just to meet with his people.

"So shall we get down to business?" Nohan asked, his blue eyes shining under loose blonde locks.

Darunia nodded and took a seat on the ground, Nohan gave a quizzical look and asked if the Goron would like a chair.

Darunia shook his head and stated, "The ground is a more suitable seat for a Goron, and chairs keep us from our natural aura."

"I believe you are aware of the war that has been burning fiercely throughout this land." Nohan asked and Darunia nodded.

"Yes, I am well aware. A few of the races that lived with us Goron's have fled to escape attacks."

"Like the Mogma's?" Nohan asked, and Darunia confirmed.

"That is a relief, there had been talk that they had gone extinct when the races went for them about the Golden Treasure." Nohan seemed genuinely relieved at the news of the Mogma's and continued with the discussion.

"Anyway, I have been to the Zora Tribe and have gotten them to calm down and to cooperate with the Hylians, I am here now to do the same with you. I wish to quell the tension between our two races, and work together to preserve this land without greedy quests for the Golden Power."

Darunia raised an eyebrow, "Hasn't the gate been enough to keep our races at peace? We Gorons don't interfere with the villager's, and we expect for the villager's to respond the same."

"For now the Gate has served its purpose: It kept the villagers from conflicting with you and your people. But in the coming years, as more and more seek the Golden Power that may change. People of all races are becoming obsessed with the ill-guided quest, choosing to cast themselves into despair and sorrow in an effort to take the Triforce for themselves. My goal is that within a hundred years' time, our two races can live together without a gate in between, where the Triforce becomes just a legend, and not a goal and we can all live together in peace and harmony."

Nohan spread his arms wide as he spoke and made sure to put all his passion into what he spoke, and finally ending with a meaningful smile to the Goron leader.

Darunia stroked his beard then replied, "The idea sounds too good to be. Greed is an unfortunate yet natural trail in most beings. We Gorons have done nothing against the Hylians and we did live peacefully with the Sheikhan when they lived there. The villager's don't trust us, nor do they care to see us as equals. Their reasoning for the Gate is to protect themselves from us and their mistaken beliefs of how we live, how can you be sure that in such a short time we can live peacefully?"

Nohan quickly responded with, "I understand your concern, the races have been at war with each other, no matter how peaceful they were before. With the Gate gone, I can't make certain the peace will start nor stay but I am confident that my dream will be a reality."

Darunia, like the other Goron's, enjoyed their peace and their solitude, what Nohan was describing was allowing untrustworthy beings to live among them without fear of ridicule or trouble. Yet, the sound of it was nice to hear. The only things Darunia had gathered from Hylians was that they were a fearful, easily mislead group who had a quest for everything and anything, and many believed that they were the ones who started the turmoil between the races. But this Hylian, this King, was different. He spoke without fear or anger, he spoke with a tone that was equal with every creature that dared crossed this war torn world. It was of peace, and one that would not allow itself to be silenced.

And with that, Darunia knew what he had to do.

"Nohan, I am pleased by what you have to say." Darunia replied, "We Goron's have nothing against your race, nor do we wish to start anything in the future. King Nohan, I, Darunia the Big Boss of the Goron's, give my trust to you with the hopes that you will not take it for granted. I would like for us to dine together and give the news of the harmony to my people!"

Nohan smiled and rose, "And where would we be celebrating?" And with that Darunia smiled.

"Darunia…" Nohan said, his voice losing power in the heat, "I am grateful for the offer… but I am Hylian… I cannot survive this high on the mountain…"

Darunia lead him down through the tunnel in his room and they were both now in the Crater of Death Mountain, where the superheated air was pleasant as a mid-morning breeze to a Goron, and a brush with death to any other creature.

"I apologize. I forgot to give you this, a tunic made from Dondongos' hide. The scales will give you relief from the heat and the ground.

Nohan took the red fabric from the Goron's outstretched arm and began to slip it over his head over the cape and all. Where ever the fabric passed over the skin, he felt cool and pleasant as if he wasn't in the middle of an active volcano. He pulled the hood on the back of it and covered his head and pulled the stretch of red over his mouth to keep his breathing cool and calm. He didn't know how his legs, which only had the brown pants on, stayed cool with the rest of his body.

Darunia had sent word to the entire Goron tribe to meet at the entrance to the Fire Temple so they may hear of the news of their new, brighter future.

The Goron's were everywhere, of all shapes and sizes, even a few towering high over head on rocky ledges toward the lip of the crater. Darunia placed himself at the center on the platform with the symbol of the Triforce upon it.

"Gorons!" Darunia cried out, "We are gathered at the door to the Fire Temple to give praise! This Hylian, the King of them Nohan, has come for offering peace between all races! Even calming the Zora Tribe and working toward harmony between all races! This man has come to us on our terms, asked to speak with me, and gave me his proposal, and I accept. As residents of Hyrule, we are given the responsibility of working together with other races to ensure a peaceful existence. I give you the new future, where the Goron's and the Hylian's live together with the rest of Hyrule!"

The Gorons erupted into cheers at the news of peace, and all the while Nohan the King of the Hylians, felt the power of the Goron spirit which nearly knocked him over. When the feast was broken out, though the King was hungry from his long trip, he would be unable to dine with the Goron's as when offered the sweetest limestone the Dondongo's Cavern had to give, he realized eating the food would probably kill him…


	10. Darunia: Chapter Three

Darunia: Chapter Three

The celebration traveled through the night with dancing, cheering, and quite a bit of rolling around. Nohan was obviously not the best dancer in his race, but still he hopped and spun on one foot like the Goron's. Darunia smiled at the king's attempts to dance like the Goron's, who were not only a proud, peaceful race, but also a race of fun loving dancers.

The entire night pleased Darunia, it had been quite some time since his tribe had been this happy. When the day broke, and it was time for Nohan to leave, the two leaders stood at the top of Death Mountain trail looking down from the Bomb Flower Garden.

"I know in time, our races will know friendship like we have one day." Nohan said, "Last night was the first step toward that dream."

The mountain was unusually calm this morning. Darunia nodded then added, "You have honored me and my tribe by coming here for peace."

"This is the dawn of a new day, from here on out, things can grow and flourish. I'm glad you hold true to your honor. I wish to repay you in some way."

"Your word of peace is prize enough. Hold true to your word and Hyrule will become one."

Nohan looked off at the rising sun and his smile dropped, "Even that cursed relic cannot destroy what is united."

The King of the Hylians returned to his castle and Darunia went on to lead his tribe. Several years went by before Darunia and Nohan would meet again. When they did, the king arrived again alone.

He had gown much older now, his face half buried under a blonde, regal beard, his face marked by old stars and wrinkles. He was only in his thirties, but he looked much older.

But, despite his aged face, he eyes still shined with that bright blue intelligence and unnatural kindness.

Darunia welcomed the King with open arms, to which Nohan simply smiled.

"I have done it friend." He said, the grin on his lips growing, "I've finally unified the land."

Darunia raised an eyebrow, "How can you be sure?" He hated be skeptical of his friend, but it seemed too quick for all races to come together as one.

"I am absolutely sure of it. I have made peace with the Gerudos, the most violent race in the war. Their leader finally spoke to me and pledged himself to Hyrule."

"Is that so, then I am happy for everyone my friend. Do you plan on staying in the area for the night?"

"I'm afraid not Darunia." Nohan said, "As king I have many duties, even more so now that I have Hyrule to help rule."

"I understand well my friend, I have many matters to attend to myself." Darunia said then absentmindedly looked toward the Goron City.

"What kind of things?"

Darunia hesitated for a moment, then decided that Nohan was the perfect person to aid in this affair.

"A young Hylian child attempted to steal the Goron's Ruby, the ancient relic of our tribe yesterday. He escaped through a tunnel, but his brother is still here. Do you mind talking to him and letting him know he is safe from us."

Nohan agreed and went around the top level of the City, his eyes catching sight of the Goron's Ruby, a crimson jewel, atop a pedestal suspended over the ledge.

The King looked into the cave where the boy had ran into, and saw only boulders with small cracks between them.

"This is our Treasure room, he ran off in between the cracks and won't come out for us." Darunia explained, "His brother, the one who attempted to steal the ruby, sealed off the tunnel he ran into, as well as causing the boulders you see here." He motioned to the room.

"Child of Hyrule." Nohan said, his voice deepening to a more royal tone, "This is Nohan, the King of the Hylians and the one who united the land. There is nothing to fear here." His words echoed throught he cavern, then a small whimper was his response then a young boy appeared between two rocks.

He looked no older then seven, in a simple brown tunic and no shoes. He must be from a poor family.

"Come child, what brought you and your brother here" The kking asked kneeling down to the boy's level.

"My brother... he wanted to see the Goron's, we snuck over the town gate..." The boy spoke nervously and kept looking at Darunia hwo stood behind the King.

"Are you afraid of the Goron's?" The King asked and the child nodded, "There isn't anything to fear here. The Goron's are peaceful, and only wish to live peacefully."

The boy didn't look to sure when a delighted glee rang out from the entrance.

A young Goron, still in a diaper, had entered the City laughing and hopping from one foot the next. Two larger Goron's flanked each side both with large smiles as the little one rolled from one side to the other.

Then he stopped dead in his tracks when he spotted Darunia. A look of confusion masked the child for a second then he cried out, "Darnia!" and curled up in a ball rolling at full speed at the Big Boss.

The Big Boss didn't have time to dodge.

The child hit Darunia square in the chest and sent the two of them spiraling onto the ground.


End file.
